


Tranquility

by orphan_account



Series: 28 Days of Sterek [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Cancer, Could be triggering, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Leukemia, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Protective Derek, Rebuilt Hale House, Sad, Stiles has a daughter, Tearjerker, the end is so fluffy, unspoken feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' daughter is going to die. It's inevitable. After struggling with her battle with cancer for years the end was coming, and it was going to be the most painful thing Stiles would ever go through. However, Derek offers him a choice, a second chance for his little girl. But the only problem is that option would bring his daughter into the crazy world of the supernatural (that is, if it works). Is he willing to take that risk?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tranquility

**Author's Note:**

> this is real sad at the beginning but don't worry it gets better 
> 
> i apologize for any mistakes as it is unedited

She was going to die. It was inevitable at this point. After struggling through this battle for years the resolution was coming and it would inflict the worst kind of pain. He couldn't lose his daughter, his lifeline, the person he loved the most, she was his world. After Stiles lost his daughter's mother due to the birth in her late teenage years he vowed to keep this little girl safe and raise her to be an exceptional human. That was eight years ago, him now at the age of 25, but it was only four years since their doctor dropped the life-changing news of the deathly disease coursing through his daughter's body, his little Madeline. 

"Daddy?" her broken voice made Stiles immediately shoot up from where he was sitting on a chair and rush to her hospital bed. 

"Yes baby? I'm here," he soothed her while holding a hand up to her cheek. 

"It hurts," she said with tears in his eyes. Stiles tried to stay strong for her, to be the man she had always looked up to growing up. But this was his breaking point. Scratch that, he was past his breaking point. They can't take away his baby, she can't leave this world.

"Where does it hurt?" He continued to hold her face comfortingly in the same way he did when she was a toddler. 

Madeline motioned to the joints of her arms and also the needles sticking out of them. He tried to tell her the best he could that it'll die down, it'll feel better. But how can he know? She was suffering and there was nothing he could do. He gave her a small smile and leaned down to kiss the areas of pain. She giggled and playfully pushed him away but it was obvious the movements pained her. He ran a hand over her bald head and moved his lips from her arm to her forehead. 

"That tickled," Madeline said. 

Stiles stood back up and grabbed her hand. "Get some sleep Maddie. I'll be here when you wake up." 

Her eyes slowly started to droop shut and she smiled at her father. "Promise?"

He could feel his heart tighten in his chest. He couldn't do this anymore. "Promise," replied Stiles. He made sure she was asleep before stepping out into the corridor. He leaned against the door when he closed it and slowly slid down to the ground. Stiles grabbed his hair with his hands and tried to hold back the agonizing scream creeping up his throat. Tears poured out of his eyes like a waterfall, all the emotions he had kept hidden when he was with Madeline.

There was a presence next to him but Stiles didn't look up. A pair of warm arms wrapped around his frame and Stiles just fell into them, sobbing louder. 

"I'm here," Derek said. It was the same thing Stiles had said to his daughter moments ago which made him realize they both needed someone. Stiles was incredibly grateful that someone was Derek at the moment. A nurse walked by them and made eye contact with Derek, giving him a pitiful look. He just gave her a sad smile back as she walked back down the hall. Derek continued to hold Stiles and pressed his forehead to the side of the guy's head.

After Stiles managed to mostly control his breathing and stop the never-ending flow of tears, he looked up at Derek. "What am I going to do?" he whispered but the words filled the silent hallway. 

Derek's own eyes were tearing up and he shook his head. "I can't answer that. The most important thing to be doing now is being there for Maddie, which you've been great at." He grabbed the hands pulling on Stiles' hair and held them in his own. "Stiles, if anything happens...I'll do something about it."

Derek said no more but he didn't need to, Stiles already knew. He looked straight into Derek's eyes. "I never wanted that for her. She's already too involved in our other world."

"I know," said Derek softly. "But it's your choice. I'm willing to do anything for the two of you."

"What if it doesn't work?" Stiles asked the dreaded question in a broken voice. The tears returned but Derek wiped them away. 

"She is young, so there is a high chance it won't," Derek said. "But either way Madeline doesn't have a chance to get through this. We both know the outcome, don't you want to at least give her that chance?"

Stiles pondered Derek's words for a second. In high school his life was thrown completely off balance when his best friend, Scott, was bitten by a rogue alpha, therefore becoming a werewolf. The problems grew from there when they met more and more supernatural creatures and more and more people they knew were turned into them. Derek ended up killing the alpha who bit Scott, who actually ended up being his own uncle, and had been the alpha of their pack ever since. Though none of the pack members had to say it because everyone just knew, Derek and Stiles had a special connection. The alpha had always been protective of Stiles and despite being disapproving of him impregnating a girl during high school, Derek grew to be just as protective of Madeline. They were the closest thing he had to a family now not including Cora. 

"I..." Stiles stopped to think some more. "I want you to do it."

Derek looked at the man in his arms in shock. He didn't expect that answer, though he wasn't exactly sure what he did expect. "We should get the pack first."

So they did. Everyone gathered in Madeline's room late at night (Melissa pulled a few strings and made sure the ward was clear). Stiles and Derek stood on either side of the little girl with the remaining pack member surrounding them. Scott was standing closest to Stiles and squeezing Allison's hand as hard as he could without getting to the point of hurting her. Erica and Boyd stood near Derek, hands also intertwined. Lydia, Isaac, and Cora occupied the remaining space in the hospital room near the foot of the bed. There wasn't a dry eye in there.

"You don't have to do this honey," Stiles said to his daughter and carefully squeezed her hand. She looked at him nervously then gave the same look to Derek but nodded anyways. 

"I want Derek too," said Maddie. She caught the wary look overtaking Stiles's face and pulled her dad closer. "It'll be okay, daddy. I'll be a werewolf! Don't cry, please." He couldn't help himself and cried harder while giving his little girl a big smile for her bravery. 

"I love you Maddie, to the stars and back." 

"I love you too, to the stars and back twice!" Stiles giggled at their tradition and kissed her cheek. 

"It's going to hurt Maddie," Derek stepped in. "But it'll go away soon." She visibly gulped but nodded for the alpha to continue. 

No one spoke as Derek brought the girl's arm to his mouth. He gave Stiles the sign and he gently covered his daughter's mouth to muffle the screams he knew she'd let out. The last thing he wanted was to hear Madeline's screams so he forced himself to look away when Derek bit down.

Everyone held their breath.

~

People always talk about the white picket fence life after college. How they want to settle down with someone they've deemed their soulmate in a nice suburban neighborhood, have a couple kids, maybe even a dog. 

That life is nice, but incredibly boring.

Stiles always dreamed about marrying the love of his life and going on epic adventures together ever since he was little. He wanted a badass girl who'd be up for anything. Well, during the infamous sexuality crisis of his freshmen year he realized hey, a badass guy would be alright too. He definitely got something badass in his life with the whole werewolf situation. That's when he officially said screw white picket fence, give him someone like Derek Hale. 

Those feelings had to be put aside with the birth of Madeline, especially after becoming her only parent. He never dated despite how much his daughter wanted him too. Stiles would just say how he could love no one as much as his little girl which was 100% true, but Derek was a close second. Those extreme realizations were hidden in the back of Stiles' mind for a while and it wasn't until that night where Derek saved his world that he finally accepted that he was in love with the man.

"Dad! Watch what uncle Scott taught me!" Madeline ran up to him and threw her hand out. A pair of sharp claws appeared where her normal fingernails were no more. Stiles gave her an impressed (and slightly nervous) look. He'd definitely be talking to Scott later. 

They were currently all at Derek's house, rebuilt after the fire that killed his family over a decade ago. It had been formally renamed 'The Pack House'. Stiles and Maddie hadn't lived there with the pack and Stiles raised her in a pretty nice apartment nearby. But now with Maddie being a young and evolving werewolf, Derek thought it would be a good idea to keep her close, to keep both of them close. 

Derek walked out the front door and took a seat next to Stiles on the porch steps. He laughed with him at the sight of Madeline chasing around Scott and Allison, tackling Scott to the ground with yellow eyes glowing.

"Thank you," Stiles broke the silence between them. He had said it many times before but he could never say it enough. Derek didn't reply but Stiles didn't want him to, that was the unwritten rule.

Instead the alpha grabbed Stiles' hand in his and scooted closer till their bodies touched on one side. That was another thing that didn't need to be said out loud, the feelings between the pair. Stiles knew that Derek knew. He also knew something would happen eventually, everyone knew, especially Maddie. But until then he was satisfied with this; his little girl running around healthy and the man he loved holding him close.

**Author's Note:**

> The illness Madeline had was Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia by the way
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed, thanks! :)


End file.
